Follow the rules
by NYT2709
Summary: Eli strictly followed rules.


"Elichi", which Eli turned her head from the window and replied, "Nozomi?"

The Vice President slowly walked toward Eli with a smile, "You're not working?"

"I did. Just..." Nozomi leaned toward Eli and pressed their cheeks against each other, rubbing a little. "Tired?" Nozomi finished the line, making it a question.

"No," Eli moved her head in denial, "I just don't feel like doing. It feels like the weather is persuading me to do something else." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist."It's... hard to explain."

"Mhm." Nozomi hugged Eli by the shoulders, and kissed the corner of her lips.

Eli's grip on Nozomi tightened as she adjusted her head and they shared a kiss directly on the lips. Just like that for a minute, until Eli suddenly pulled Nozomi toward her a little too hard that their bodies fully touched, the kiss deepened. With lips still on each other's, Eli turned around, along with Nozomi. Then it was Nozomi leaning on the table corner. Eli supported the weight by pressing her hands flatly against the surface, while Nozomi's hands snaked around Eli's neck in a confused manner.

"... You want to do 'something else'?" Nozomi broke the kiss, asking while averting her eyes from Eli's slovenly collars to the ground in embarrassment.

"Aren't we still at school?" Seemed like Eli didn't really have intention of doing anything besides watching the rain through the window...

"The school is closed. And no one would hear through the rain." Nozomi was blushing adorably at this point.

...but that was before Nozomi came in.

"I never thought you're so bold and daring inside." Eli lifted Nozomi's chin to question her in the eyes. "My my, my Vice President is suggesting me do such inappropriate thing right at school." Seeing Eli smirked, the latter's pink cheeks become even more visible. Doing it at school? What was she thinking?

"S-sorry. I wasn't thinking. If you don't want to, then..." Nozomi hastily tried to escape but failed because Eli still trapped her.

"Eli-" she tried to resist. However a pair of lips on her neck had cut her off. "Mph!" Eli hard nibbling caused her to even threw her head backward, exposing her neck.

"You are something, aren't you?" The blonde gave her a full lick on her lips. The hot and sloppy sensation invaded Nozomi. "If we got caught, we would be done at this school." Saying in a playfully tone, Eli parted her mouth wider, implicating Nozomi to do the same. However the other girl seemed to be so lost that she didn't take the sign. So Eli just do what she can, she kissed Nozomi hard and forcefully slipped her tongue in. "Ah!" Her heart couldn't help but to beat faster upon hearing the lovely gasp. Though she tried to keep solemn facade outside.

"As my really great Vice President, don't you think this time you are so inconsiderate?"

Nozomi wanted to say something, but Eli didn't let her. Her words just stuck at the throat and under Eli's French kiss, those became low moans miraculously.

"Students would be punished if they broke the rules. This also applied to me, and you too, of course. Say, vice president, don't you think you deserve a penalty?" The blonde slipped Nozomi's jacket of her shoulders until it rested on the table.

"Since we're this and that, I won't write it in your record though."

"But we haven't done it yet!"

"Kissing me first, seducing me and now make me have hands in your shirt. I don't think so"

Nozomi didn't even noticed her ribbon was gone. She was so lost to even think, let alone feeling her shirt being unbuttoned next.

"Mn. Ahh." Eli nibbled on Nozomi 's neck while constantly rubbing around her waist, then her back back and forth.

The only thing prevented her from seeing Nozomi's bare chest was the bra. But removing it right then would be rush, so she gave some hard bites through the fabric instead.

"Ahh! Mn! E-Elichi."

Eli finally pulled the bra upward, exposing what were beneath and started sucking them.

"Eli-Elichi! Gah!" Probably there were no one their to hear them, but Nozomi still restraint from stuttering out too much noise.

Keeping on groping the right breast, Eli gave a long and deep suck on the left. That would left a hickey. But who would see but her?

Satisfied, Eli pushed Nozomi to lean backward more. So Nozomi just sat on table edge, wrapping her legs on the latter's hips.

It was raining dogs and cats outside, so the temperature went down to the extent that it was shivering. Winter is coming, after all. However, inside the student council room, it was still too hot to bear. As a result, Eli decided to take off her jacket, tossed it somewhere along with unbuttoning her shirt. The progress was fast considering how slow she started.

Eli reached down for Nozomi's inner thigh, rubbed it up and down. At the same time, she could tell Nozomi was struggling not to moan too much.

"Vice President, do you want to get to the main part now?"

"E-eh?"

"Tell me. Do you want to do it now?"

Under her breath, Nozomi weakly nodded.

Without answering, Eli took off Nozomi's panty and leave it on the floor. She then captured her lips on the latter's again, while one hand had it ways to heaven. Truth to be told, the blonde liked it when her girlfriend struggled like crazy when being touched but couldn't voice out probably because of her rapid-fire kisses. Still, it wasn't like she hated moaning.

Eli rubbed Nozomi's entrance, teasing it a little. "Guh... Eli-Elichi... Mn..." Nozomi sounded like begging, but Eli didnt want to take iy too fast. They had permission to stay at school longer than normal students. Still had more than enough time. While doing at home might be more comfortable and safe, it was thrilling to do it at school, where you was listed as a exemplary student.

The blonde played around gently but hadn't got the main part like she said. While Nozomi was trying to recover from whatever they were doing. Unfortunately, when Eli reached down for her skirt and pulled out a thing, which belonged to men, standing tall and hard. Nozomi got aroused again.

The president used the hand that before touched Nozomi's entrance to rub her thing wetter a few times. When it was ready, she placed it at the entrance and slowly entered.

"A-ah... Mnn..."

It was inside. Eli pulled the latter's hips closer to her.

"Hold me." Nozomi followed, hugged Eli's neck tightly.

Eli went in and out slowly. That was not her first time, but she couldn't help but to feel so new to this sensation.

"Mn..."

When they were used to it, the blonde increase the speed and strength. The sound of flesh and wet skin slapping, the sound of their fast breathing, all was becoming more and more audible even through the rain.

"Gah! Huh! E-Eli-Elichi! I-" Nozomi squeezed Eli's shoulders in such strength that wrinkled the white shirt. Nozomi was close. And Eli knew it. So just before Nozomi reached her highest peak, Eli stopped.

"E-eh? Elichi? W-what's wrong?"

Not answering, Eli just pulled her thing out.

"Wa-wait! Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Eli replied calmly,

Nozomi's scare clearly showed on her face. She tried to think, but couldn't find any mistake. The Vice President didn't notice the amusement in the president's eyes since she looked away.

Suddenly, Eli pulled one of Nozomi's arm to make her stand, which Nozomi stumbled some steps.

"You're on penalty. I not going to do what you want so easily, Vice President ." As Eli said, she got a chair next to them and sat on it, with her two legs spread and her thing still standing between them.

"You scared me." Nozomi sighed in relief upon realization as she knelt down.

"Scaring is a part of punishment. Now Vice President, would you mind?"

Nozomi observed the sight in front of her. She hesitantly touched the length's head and rubbed it with her thumb. Juice was leaking out of it. Looking up at Eli, who was then staring at her with expectation. Nozomi opened her mouth and sucked the head. Then wider, deeper, until the whole length filled her. In. Out. The girl started moving.

"Guh!"

Damn it, hot mouth and soft wet tongue. Eli gripped tighter on the arm rest. She almost flew her head backward when Nozomi brought her hand up to rub the remaining length that couldn't fit inside her mouth. Oblivious to Nozomi, she was concentrating and embarrassed that she didn't notice Eli's reaction. Vice President's hair was dripping wet from the heat, and she had this lewd but so cute look on her face. Damn it. Eli put her hand on the latter's head. Not only a way to make the length go deeper, but also a way to encourage her girlfriend.

When Eli felt her thing couldn't take it further, she made Nozomi stop. And The girl showed confusion again.

"Im sorry! Did I hurt you?! T-this is my first time!.." Nozomi just blurted out blushing like that, the mix of saliva and juice was streaming on her chin to neck.

The blonde abruptly stood up, pulling Nozomi's arm to turn her around until she faced the table.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Eli roughly pushed the latter's neck from behind until Nozomi's upper

body laid flat on the table.

"Punish you."

She thrusted her length from behind, hard and fast. The table shook at the impact.

"Huh.. Ahhh..." Nozomi tightly squeezed her eyes and fists, ruining the papers on the table, but who cared?

Meanwhile, Eli didn't show any sign of being tired or close. She didn't want this end too fast, after all. Bending her upper body down and using a hand to lifted Nozomi's neck and chin so the latter would curved. Their body then fully pressed against each other. Taking advantage of the space between the table's surface and Nozomi, Eli roamed her hands all where she could reach. Neck, breasts, belly, anywhere, even putting fingers inside the girl's mouth. While the speed of each thrust wasn't decreased but increased.

"Elichi! Elichi! Mgh! Ummn! Ahh!"

"Gah! Gah! Damn it Nozomi!" Eli couldn't hold her groaning anymore. She kept on going in and out, hard and fast. Removing her hands off Nozomi's front, Eli let the latter laid on the table on her chest or it would be hurt and tired for both of them. The blonde grabbed the girl's wrists and holding them in place above her head.

"Nozomi! Mnn!

"Uwaa! Ummmnn! Eli- ahn! Ahhhh!" Nozomi helplessly moaned. She couldn't think. Her saliva wetted the table.

"I-ahh! Clo-Nmm! Elichi I- Ahhhhhn"

"M-Me too! Gwahhh!"

When they hit orgasm, none of them had strength to get up. Eli looked down at their 'connection', juice and white liquid were flooding out, dripping wet the floor. She pressed a kiss on Nozomi's nape, then just crawled and laid next to her girl, who looked so messier and more miserable than her.

"Elichi is an idiot!" Nozomi humph'ed as she struggled to wear clothes back. It was lucky that the training with Muse improved her flexibility and endurance. Or else she couldn't walk for days.

"It was you breaking the rules though."

"But you did it too!"

"Im just following the rules. Punish ones at fault."

"I'm not doing it with you anymore!" Pleased with her own warning, the girl thought Eli would whine desperately. She didn't expect Eli would snug her gently from behind.

"The president was following the rules: Punishing the Vice President at fault... But the girlfriend," Eli whispered in the latter's ears, blushing, "was making someone happy."

Nozomi was lost at word. Fighting back this person was impossible. She mumbled.

"You aren't called clever and cute for no reason, Elichi."

Eli smiled, "So, can I come over tonight?"


End file.
